Trapped
by outerelf
Summary: Red Alert is trapped in a small cave with Grimlock. The result? Something no one quiet expected. oneshot


Red Alert moaned in agony, struggling to scan the area. _Calm down Red Alert. What happened?_ He wondered, placing one hand to his side. He was met with trickling energon.

Worriedly he ran a scan. He would go into a stasis lock from depleted energon levels if he didn't patch up soon. Hurriedly he applied pressure to the wound, optics and scanner searching around him. _I was on patrol, and then—_After that, Red Alerts memory went blank

Red Alert tensed as there was a slight noise, and the sound of shifting gears. "What happen?" Came Grimlocks dazed and confused question.

Red Alert automatically scooted a little back. "I'm not sure. I remember being out on a patrol-"

Red Alert flinched as the sounds came closer, and Grimlock stopped, realizing who was stuck in the cave. "You Red Alert all right?"

"Fine." Red Alert lied. "Grimlock, do you know what happened? Anything at all?"

"Patrol, attack, fall into cave. Cave rumble, and light go away."

Red Alert sighed; attempting to analyze what was going on. Quickly he switched to his scanners, searching for anything else that might be alive. Instead he found himself in a small cavern, Grimlock in his T-rex form, and nothing else. "We're going to be left behind." Red Alert muttered.

Grimlock scoffed, "No, Dinobots come to get me out. They loyal. They not leave me here."

Red Alert wasn't exactly convinced, even as the shooting pains in his side were growing harder to ignore. Grimlock heard the security director hiss softly, and he moved closer, ignoring Red Alerts flinch. He didn't mind it when Red Alert flinched, because he did that with _everyone_. Except for Inferno, which made no sense, but Grimlock had long ago accepted that the security director wasn't supposed to make sense.

"You Red Alert not OK." Grimlock stated.

He could hear the pained shuddering intake, and Red Alert snapped, "Give me a few moments. Just need to stop the bleeding-"

Red Alert bit off a yelp as Grimlock settled beside him, his long tail creating a wall around the surprised Red Alert. "Grimlock-"

"You Red Alert take care of wound." Grimlock said, shrugging. "Me Grimlock make sure no Decepticons come."

Red Alert relaxed slightly, as much as he _could_ relax without Inferno, and applied his attention to the wounds. He _knew_ Grimlock wouldn't allow any Decepticons close. Grimlock just wasn't that sort of person. _In fact, the Dinobots are more truthful than half the mechs. I wonder if the Dinobots have ever lied… At least they're better then most of the Ark. I do have auditory receptors after all, and I can hear them making all of those snide comments._

Red Alert shook himself. Now was not the time to drift off. He needed to stop the energon flow, and all good soldiers knew at least basic first aid. Silently he wrapped his side with a special type of bandage that Ratchet insisted that everyone carry. The thick, rubbery bandage slowed down the energon loss, but Red Alert knew he was still moments away from going into either a deep recharge or a stasis lock.

Grimlock shifted a little uneasily as Red Alert attempted to stand. He may not be as good of a medic as Swoop, he might not be smart like Swoop either, but he recognized a bad wound when he saw one. Ratchet had told him to not move when he had a wound this bad. "You Red Alert don't move!"

Red Alerts optics turned to Grimlocks rough voice, as his sensors quickly adapted. He could make out Grimlocks form, in the darkness. Grimlocks head was glaring directly at Red Alert, and Red Alert sighed, saying, "Grimlock, we need to move back so if rescuers come-"

"Not if!" Grimlock interrupted furiously. "When! Dinobots come!"

Red Alert said nothing, but it was clear that he didn't believe the Dinobot leader. _At least I'm not dying alone._ Red Alert thought, shrugging off his glitch claiming that Grimlock would try to kill him. If Grimlock wished to kill him, he could do it easily, and Red Alert wouldn't even be able to leave a dent in his current state. Red Alert sank back down onto the ground, curling up. He was exhausted, and unable to move any further.

Grimlock curled around tighter as the silence began to compress deeper on them. "Me Grimlock no like silence." Grimlock stated.

Red Alert loved it however. "Shush Grimlock, silence is good. It means nobody is sneaking up on you, trying to kill you."

"No," Grimlock stated. "Silence is bad. When Dinobot silent, that mean Dinobot _bored_."

Red Alert thought about it, and realized that in Grimlocks point of view, silence was bad. No Dinobot fought in silence, they fought with as many energon-curdling roars as possible. Red Alert however preferred the silence to noise. He saw no reason why to waste energy with roars when they wouldn't impress anyone, and he wasn't really a fighter anyways. He didn't have any big fancy guns, and his shot was mediocre. A little better then some, but defiantly not the best.

Red Alert was about to say something, and then gave it up, instead opting to allow himself to drift closer to falling into a recharge. He knew he should be in one-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Grimlock wondered why Red Alert was so silent. Usually the security director would be muttering about conspiracy theories or other such nonsense that Grimlock could never untangle. And judging from Primes face, he couldn't untangle it either. Grimlock allowed himself to smile at that. Red Alert confused _everyone_ so it didn't matter when he confused the Dinobots, because ten to one, he was confusing the rest of the Autobots as well. "Red Alert?" he questioned, optics switching to where Red Alert was.

Red Alert was deep into recharge, and judging from the way he was acting, cold. Grimlock wasn't aware whether the cave was cold, but if Red Alert kept shuddering like that-

Carefully as to not disturb the recharging Red Alert, Grimlock pulled closer, and then dropped off into a light recharge himself. He was confident that his brothers would come.

0o0oo0o0o0

Inferno looked ready to rip off Sunstreakers head as he paced nervously, waiting for the construction crew to move the rocks out of the way. "Red Alert shouldn't of been chasing you anyways!"

"It was just a joke! How were we supposed to know that Decepticons were nearby!"

Prime intrrupred, frowning slightly, "Why was Grimlock here?"

"Well, our prank-" Sideswipe began, when Sunstreaker elbowed him sharply in the side.

Primes optic ridge rose. "You played a prank on the _Dinobots_? Grimlock?"

"Well, it was a prank meant for Red Alert, but Grimlock came in at the wrong time. So they both began chasing us, Decepticons attacked, they somehow got into the cave, and it collapsed on top of them."

Prime groaned. "So we might be letting out a super pissed Grimlock, ready to rip off the heads of whoever gets nearby?"

"If Red Alert doesn't do it first. I wonder how Red's doing?"

"Just hope that Grimlock didn't kill him in order to get him to shut up." Sideswipe muttered under his breath, softly enough that none of the four Dinobots on the other side of the clearing could hear.

Inferno heard however, and kicked Sideswipe hard for even daring to suggest such a thing. Sideswipe yelped in pain, and glared at Inferno, about ready to fight, but Prime snapped, "Stop, both of you!"

Inferno and Sideswipe fell silent, glaring. Sunstreaker shook his head. _Sides fault for saying something so stupid in front of Inferno._

Hoist paused in his work, peering down between the cracks. "Prime, I think you might want to see this."

Prime made his way over, spark heavy at what he might see. Hoist shook his head as he said softly, "Never expected that to happen."

Prime peered down, and felt his own spark warm slightly in response.

Red Alert lay against the side of the T-Rex, Grimlocks head next to Red Alerts. The tail curled around the two of them, the very tip of the tail on the other side of Grimlocks head. As light hit on Red Alert, Red Alert sleepily protested, burrowing further into Grimlocks side in an attempt to keep from waking up.

Prime pulled back, and Inferno elbowed him aside in an attempt to look at his mate. Infernos jaw dropped in disbelief, and then he turned to Sunstreaker, "Sunstreaker, where's the camera? We gotta take a picture of this!"

0o0o0o0o0

Grimlock onlined one optic lazily, looking up. They had come, and from the sounds of it, were digging them out. He looked at the recharging Red Alert, and decided to allow him to recharge a little longer. Ratchets voice drifted down. "How are you two?"

"Him Red Alert hurt. And cold. Him shiver a lot."

"How long have they been down there?" Bumblebee asked confused.

"Nearly an entire day. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were badly damaged and didn't have time to tell Ratchet before he had carted them off, and even hen they couldn't say anything because he switched off their vocalizers." Inferno snapped, fuming. Who knew how bad Red Alert was off…

Ratchet managed to slide into the hole created, and hurried up to Red Alert. Red Alert online with a violent click, attempting to rise. With a groan he collapsed back, and looked up at Ratchet. "What are you-"

"Slag." Ratchet cursed, taking in how much energon had seeped into the ground. "Why aren't you in stasis lock yet?"

"Can't. Decepticons-" Red Alert muttered, optics flickering around. His horns sparked blue slightly, and ratchet glared at the nearly unconscious mech as he checked his energon levels.

Inferno glared at the hole, wishing he could get to Red Alert, but Ratchet might have to do surgery inside of it, which meant that-

"Open up the hole and hurry it up! Red Alert needs the medbay NOW!"

Hurriedly the two bots redoubled their efforts and soon a hole just big enough for Ratchet in his ambulance form pulled through. Ratchet went tearing out, his sirens going off as he raced to the nearby Ark.

Inferno only got a glance, and that sent him off after Ratchet in a hurry. The energon had leaked through the bandages Red Alert had placed on them, nearly crusting his entire side in dried energon.

Grimlock grumbled as he looked at the still too small hole. "Why you Prime take so long?"

"Ratchet flicked off the twins vocalizers-" Prime began, resigning himself to explaining everything to the vastly irritated Grimlock

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert onlined slowly to find Grimlock on one of the berths nearby. "Grimlock?"

"Him Ratchet say that me Grimlock need checkup." Grimlock grumbled, glaring.

Red Alert looked at him, then looked back up at the ceiling. "I see. Thank you Grimlock."

"For what?" Grimlock asked, intrigued.

Red Alerts optics looked across to him, and Grimlock saw something different then the usual paranoid behavior, and different from the way he acted around Inferno. "You keeping me safe in that cave."

Before Grimlock could think of a suitable reply, Red Alert had fallen back into an exhausted recharge. Grimlock shrugged a little, settling onto his berth. "Me Grimlock not help. Me Grimlock recharge."

Ratchet, just out of sight had to shake his head. _Trust Red Alert to decide that he's going to become friends with Grimlock._

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

I have no excuse for where this came from. I just looked up on wikipedia that Red Alert died in one of the comic verses under Grimlocks command. So, that meant somewhere Red Alert must've trusted Grimlock, or he never would've followed him.

A friend recently suggested checking community livejournal for bunnies… and I found I've done a couple of them unknowingly. Yay me, right? XD Sorry, it was purely unintentional, though now that I know about it I'll check to see if someone's claimed it from now on before posting up.


End file.
